Les Larmes d'un père
by Nanthana14
Summary: A la fin de la bataille des 5 armées, Thranduil ne fait pas un geste pour retenir Legolas, comprenant que son fils a besoin de voir autre chose que les murs de leur cité mais, le voir s'en aller brise le cœur du roi qui se laisse aller à ses émotions.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du livre ou des adaptations cinématographiques.**

 **A la fin de la bataille des 5 armées, Thranduil ne fait pas un geste pour retenir Legolas, comprenant que son fils a besoin de voir autre chose que les murs de leur coté mais, le voir s'en aller brise le cœur du roi qui se laisse aller à ses émotions.**

 **Fic conçue comme une petite scène supplémentaire au film. je n'ai donc pas ajouté d'éléments. je suis resté dans ce que nous savons de leur relation après avoir vu le film (et la scène coupée entre Gandalf et Thranduil juste après que Legolas ait décidé d'aider Tauriel à rejoindre les nains pour les aider). Mon seul ajout a consisté à donner un nom à l'épouse décédée de Thranduil.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _Les larmes d'un père_**

Un long frémissement parcouru le corps de Thranduil pendant qu'il laissa Tauriel en larmes auprès de Kili. Le roi des elfes paraissait froid mais, il était beaucoup plus humain et sensible que certains ne le pensaient et il avait fait comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait bien évidement rentré au palais. Tant des leurs étaient morts pour rien que de confirmer son bannissement lui paraissait presque ridicule. Le roi frémit une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna avant que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus et que la jeune femme ne les remarque. Il s'accrocha après un mur et lutta contre ses larmes pendant qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à retenir. Il allait tenter de faire quelques pas de plus lorsqu'une fois grave retentit dans son dos.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?

Thranduil se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Gandalf. Sa première réaction fut de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas et le magicien pouvait comprendre sa peine alors, il murmura doucement.

\- Je l'ai perdu…

Gandalf ressentit toute sa peine et se rapprocha du souverain.

\- Qui cela ?

\- Mon fils…

\- Mon Dieu, est-il…

Le magicien ne finit pas sa phrase car Thranduil leva un bras et lui lança un regard horrifié.

\- Non, grand Dieu non… Il est partit… Et je ne l'ai pas retenu…

\- Il reviendra.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est si éloigné de moi… C'est sans doute de ma faute… Mon obsession pour la parure de mariage d'Idelwën m'a fait oublier ce que vous m'avez rappelé… Elle m'a laissé bien plus qu'un coffre de cailloux froid et sans vie…

Les émotions du roi étaient de plus en plus visibles et le magicien le laissa parler car il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Thranduil frémit et murmura tout en essayant de me pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Pourtant je l'aime tellement cet enfant.

\- Je sais, répondit Gandalf.

\- Non… Personne ne sait à quel point Mithrandir… Il… Il m'a sauvé la vie… Quand Idelwën est morte, j'ai perdu un bout de moi-même… J'étais totalement dévasté… Elle avait été ma raison de survivre après Dagorlad… Elle m'avait récupéré blessé, épuisé et désespéré… Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir pu sauver mon père… Je m'en voulais pour tous nos morts lors de cette bataille maudite… J'en voulais aux autres elfes de ne pas nous avoir aidés plus tôt… Si Elrond n'avait pas brisé les ordres de Gil Galad, aucun de nous ne s'en serai sorti en vie… Idelwën m'a donné la force de reconstruire… Lorsque je l'ai perdu… J'ai perdu bien plus que ma femme… Je crois que ça a été pire que la mort de mon père… Je me disais que la vie ne servait plus à rien… Alors j'avais décidé d'en finir… De me laisser mourir et de la rejoindre pour que nous soyons à jamais ensemble.

Thranduil frémit et se rattrapa un peu plus contre le mur à côté de lui tout en continuant sa confession.

\- Un soir… Je n'en pouvais plus… J'avais passé ma journée fermé dans le noir à pleurer… Je me suis dit que c'était le moment… que j'allais la rejoindre enfin… J'étais prêt à mourir… Mais, c'est là que mes yeux sont tombés sur son berceau… Il dormait paisiblement… Il était si petit… Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça… que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner… que je n'avais pas le droit de le priver d'un avenir et des bras de son père… Mon petit garçon… Comment je pouvais le laisser se retrouver orphelin alors qu'il était aussi petit et vulnérable… Et que le monde devenait si violent… Qui le protégerais si je n'étais pas là ? … Alors je ne me suis approché et je l'ai pris dans mes bras… Il s'est légèrement réveillé le temps de se blottir contre moi et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner… Il avait besoin de moi… de mes bras… de mon amour… Je me suis assis dans mon lit… Je sentais son petit cœur battre et… Je me suis endormi en le tenant serré contre moi… Cela nous est arrivé tellement de fois par la suite… J'aurais pu mourir mais… J'ai continué à vivre pour mon fils, Mithrandir… Il m'a sauvé la vie…

Entre ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler, Thranduil esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Comme j'ai aimé prendre soin de lui… Le sentir tout prêt de moi… Le bercer dans mes bras pour qu'il s'endorme… Lui fredonner des berceuses ou lui raconter des histoires… Ses premiers pas… Son premier livre… Son premier arc… Ses incursions dans ma chambre quand il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et qu'il venait se pelotonner contre moi dans mon lit… Ce lit dans lequel j'avais eu tellement de mal à m'endormir seul… Il était là… Je sais que c'est de cette époque que date le lien que nous avons tissé et qui nous permet de savoir quand l'autre souffre… Je l'ai découvert quand il a eu une quinzaine d'année… Il était parti en forêt. Il a voulu monter à un arbre mais l'une des branches était pourrie et il est tombé… Sa jambe s'est brisée et moi j'ai faillit m'écrouler dans l'escalier, c'était comme si je ressentais la même douleur que lui…

\- Cela vient de votre amour.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Bien sûr…

\- J'ai pris soin de lui pendant des jours… Il dormait dans mes bras… Mon petit garçon… Tous les moments que nous avons partagés quand il était enfant, les rires comme les cauchemars, me manquent tellement…

\- Vous savez qu'il vous aime.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit… Mon père était comme ça et j'ai fait comme lui.

\- Ces moments dont vous parlez ne sont qu'amour et tendresse. Bien sûr que votre enfant le sait.

\- Peut-être l'a-t-il su mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai perdu…

\- Cesser de dire une telle chose.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenu alors ?

\- Pour son bien… Il a besoin de sortir de ce palais... De voir autre chose que la tristesse qui hante nos murs... Je l'ai envoyé à la rencontre des Dunedains et du fils d'Arathorn.

\- Le fils d'Arathorn ?

\- Je sais qu'il sera amené à de grandes choses et… Mon fils a besoin de voir autre chose, de sortir de cette forêt sinistre et mourante… Ce lieu est bon pour moi. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite…

\- Mon ami, dit Gandalf en se rapprochant. Ne dites pas une chose pareille. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

\- Non… Un homme bien n'aurait pas déclenché une guerre pour un simple collier de diamant… Un homme bien n'aurait pas esquissé une simple révérence en réponse à la main tendue de son enfant… Un homme bien aurait fait quelques pas pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aime… Je mérite de le perdre… Je mérite sa haine et son mépris, mais ça fait tellement mal… Je suis tout seul maintenant… Mais, comme je déteste être seul…

Brisé, Thranduil se tût pour pleurer lorsqu'une voix aussi émue que la sienne murmura doucement.

 _\- Ada_ ? (Papa ?)

Thranduil sursauta et tomba face à son fils qui l'observait les yeux remplis de larmes. Le jeune elfe avait entendu le récit de son père et il était lui aussi bouleversé.

 _\- Ion nín_ ? (Mon fils ?)

Legolas frémit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça.

Le jeune elfe traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son père pour passer ses bras autour de lui et se pendre à son cou. Thranduil frémit et referma ses bras autours de son fils, le serrant avec amour contre lui.

\- Mon tout petit garçon.

 _\- Ada_ … Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas compris… _Melin le ada (je t'aime papa)_ …

Thranduil frémit et se pencha pour enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux de ce fils qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

 _\- Melin le lass pîn nín… Melin le… (je t'aime ma petite feuille... Je t'aime)_

\- Je peux rester si vous en avez envie…

\- Non… Tu as besoin de prendre l'air, de voir le monde et de découvrir ces richesses. Fais-moi juste une promesse.

\- Laquelle _ada_ ?

\- Celle de me revenir.

Legolas frémit et se blottit plus fort dans les bras de ce père qu'il aimait tant.

\- Je vous le promets.

Gandalf sourit, heureux de voir que les deux hommes avaient finis par se comprendre. Il y avait tant d'amour entre eux…


End file.
